Nightmare
by Syllablesver
Summary: Malam Gintoki yang selalu dipenuhi mimpi buruk dan Shinpachi yang menemaninya./'Lagi-lagi kau bermimpi buruk..'/Scene tersembunyi di episode 302, saat Gintoki dirawat di rumah sakit Oedo./Yorozuya gin-chan forever


"Arrghhh.."

"Ughhh..."

'Gin-san...'

Mata coklat Shinpachi yang terhalangi oleh kacamatanya membuka perlahan, mendapati pemandangan ruangan rumah sakit yang hanya bercahayakan pantulan rembulan, matanya melirik sebuah jam besar yang terpasang di dinding ruangan.

'Masih jam 2...'

"Huhhhh.."

Mendengar suara itu membuat Shinpachi sadar kenapa ia bangun dari tidurnya, itu dikarenakan suara serak dan berat yang keluar dari seseorang yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Shinpachi bangkit dari sofa tempatnya tertidur, menghampiri seorang pria berambut perak yang sedang terlelap di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Tubuh pria itu kini penuh dengan perban, menutupi luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan sebelum dililit perban. Dan kini keringat juga nampak membaluri sekujur tubuh orang itu.

'Gin-san..'

Saat melirik wajah Gintoki yang terpantulkan cahaya rembulan, pemandangan damai seperti layaknya orang tidur tidak nampak di wajah Gintoki, melainkan wajah yang terlihat gelisah dan ketakutan.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Shinpachi.

'Lagi-lagi kau bermimpi buruk..'

.

.

.

 **Nightmare**

Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki

Warning : AU, OOC, EYD berantakan, TYPO, rada gajelas.

 _Scene tersembunyi di episode 302, saat Gintoki dirawat di rumah sakit Oedo._

.

.

.

Saat melangkah mendekat, Shinpachi menemukan selimut di bawah ranjang, selimut itu adalah milik pria yang sedang tertidur pulas tampak meringkuk karena kedinginan. Meraih selimut itu, Shinpachi lalu menaruhnya di atas tubuh Gintoki supaya ia tak kedinginan lagi.

Hal ini merupakan hal yang biasa dilakukannya, setiap malam Shinpachi selalu menemukan Gintoki dalam keadaan mengigau dan selimut yang tergeletak di bawah akibat badannya yang selalu bergerak seperti sedang berperang.

"Ma-- _huhhhh_ \--af..."

Shinpachi menyeret sebuah kursi yang tak berada jauh dari tempat tidur, meletakkan kursi itu di samping tempat tidur dan kemudian mendudukinya. Terhitung sudah 3 hari Gintoki berada di rumah sakit ini sejak berpulangnya mereka dari desa Iga, luka Gintoki begitu parah hingga harus dibawa ke rumah sakit dan dirawat inap disini.

Sebenarnya tadi malam Kagura dan Otae ada disini dan Kagura memaksa ingin menginap, tapi Shinpachi mengatakan bahwa rumah tak ada yang menjaga jika Kagura disini dan memaksanya untuk pulang. Walaupun harus melalui perdebatan antara keduanya, dan tambahan berupa rayuan oleh Otae, akhirnya Kagura mau menuruti keinginan Shinpachi.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Shinpachi memaksa partner kerjanya harus pulang. Ia bahkan tak yakin kalau akan ada barang yang hilang walau pencuri masuk ke tempat tinggal mereka, tidak ada hal yang berharga-- _hanya ada TV jelek dan baju kotor_ \--di dalam tempat tinggal yang masih menunggak 3 bulan itu.

Alasan sebenarnya Shinpachi bersikeras menyuruh Kagura pulang adalah karena ia tak mau jika gadis yato itu melihat keadaan Gintoki di malam hari.

Iya... inilah yang membuat Shinpachi melarang Kagura menginap. Gintoki selalu membisikkan suara kegelisahan dan kesakitan setiap malam sejak ia menemani Gintoki berada di rumah sakit ini dari hari pertama.

Ia tau kalau Gintoki mengalami mimpi buruk, tapi saat Shinpachi mengatakan kalau Gintoki sering melenguh bahkan hampir berteriak di malam hari, pria berambut perak itu malah membalas kalau ia saat itu sedang bermimpi basah, dan mungkin suara-suara itu keluar dari Shinpachi sendiri.

Namun saat itu Shinpachi dapat melihat dari mata merah _maroon_ Gintoki kalau ia menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dan saat Gintoki memalingkan wajah lesunya dari Shinpachi, saat itu juga Shinpachi tau kalau ia harus berhenti bertanya.

"Ughhh--Ku...mohon.."

Dahi Gintoki mengernyit, maniknya nampak bergerak-gerak di balik matanya yang tertutup. Tapi Shinpachi hanya bisa diam, jika ia membangunkan Gintoki, itu hanya akan membuat Shinpachi mendapati tatapan menakutkan dari Gintoki.

'Aku tak butuh tatapan kasihanmu itu..'

Seperti itulah arti dari tatapan Gintoki menurut Shinpachi saat ia mendapati tatapan itu di malam kedua mereka menginap akibat membangunkannya kala itu.

'Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, Gin-san? Kau terlihat begitu kesakitan..' ingin rasanya Shinpachi mengatakan hal itu, tapi ia sadar kalau ia takkan dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk dapat menolong Gintoki.

"Maafkan aku.. Sensei.."

Tangan Shinpachi mengepal, kepalanya tertunduk dan mata coklatnya tertutup. Berpikir tentang kenapa bisa suara yang terdengar menyakitkan itu keluar dari orang yang selalu terlihat bodoh dan konyol? Juga berpikir tentang sejak kapan Gintoki bermimpi buruk begini? Apakah ada sesuatu yang Takasugi ucapkan saat keduanya bertarung di Iga hingga membuat Gintoki seperti ini?

Atau

Apakah ini berhubungan dengan masa lalu Gintoki?

"Gin-san.." suara itu begitu lemah dan kecil.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Begitu penuh getaran dan tekanan. Shinpachi menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba melampiaskan gemuruh di hati ke bibir bawahnya.

"Seberapa buruknya mimpimu hingga kau bisa terlihat begitu tersiksa?" Lalu tetesan airmata yang sejak tadi ditahan kini tumpah di pipi Shinpachi.

Tangan Shinpachi bergerak untuk mencari tangan Gintoki, setelah ia menemukannya, ia langsung menggenggam tangan itu kuat. Tangan Gintoki begitu besar, bahkan Shinpachi harus menggenggam tangan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Perlahan wajah Gintoki yang terlihat tegang kini mulai menjadi tenang, dahinya sudah tak mengernyit lagi dan nampaknya Gintoki sudah bisa tertidur pulas.

Namun sebelum itu, Shinpachi lagi-lagi berpikir. Tak masalah jika Gintoki akan tetap menutup diri untuk berbagi masalah dan beban hidupnya ke Shinpachi dan Kagura, yang penting Gintoki tau, Shinpachi dan Kagura akan tetap berada disisinya, menggenggam tangannya selalu agar ia tak terlalu jauh tenggelam dalam lautan sendirian.

.

.

.

"Malam yang paling gelap, adalah malam sebelum fajar datang.."

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Mari kita anggap kalau keberadaan Sacchan baru eksis saat Gintoki mengucapkan kata itu. Jadi Sacchan juga gak tau kalau Gintoki selalu bermimpi buruk. Yang tau itu cuma Shinpachi seorang.

(17/01/2019)


End file.
